Enchanted
by mitkit99
Summary: My name is Princess Brynnalynn Natalia and this is the story of how I fell in love with Peter Pan. RATED T FOR SAFETY! I OWN NOTHING! FIRST PETER PAN FIC! MAY CHANGE DEPENDING ON WHICH WAY I CHOOSE THIS STORY TO GO!
1. Prologue

When people say they are in love they almost always mean it. I hardly doubt that very few people say the words "I love you" and not though in my lifetime I've had several people prove that statement.

You can be in love with anything really. Some people say it about food, possessions, wealth, animals, and people. You can be in love with skills and feelings. I have met people of all those sorts.

Hook was in love with the idea of my powers. As the daughter of the king and queen of Romalia and granddaughter and great niece of the Council of Seven, it was only the common thing for the codfish who was so determined to make Neverland and the other islands that surround it his. I've honestly am repulsed by the idea of ever following him. Especially after what happened.

I don't want to really talk about that yet; yet being the key word. I will, eventually, its part of why you're here. You want to hear the tales of my adventures, my tragedies, and trust me I have plenty of both. Most of tragedies happened in the years between my sixteenth birthdays to a few days after my nineteenth. I stopped ageing at the age of sixteen.

My most important adventure began six months before that, when I went to visit my cousin Zack's island. That I believe is when I will start my tale. The story of how I defeated the most idiotic pirate to ever sail. The fantasy that everyone dreams of but never sees before their eyes or is too dense and is blinded by the beauty of it and misses the true meaning of love.

My name is Princess Brynnalynn Natalia and this is the story of how I fell in love with Peter Pan.

**Hey guys! This is my first Peter Pan fic. There are several things you need to know before I continue.**

**Romalia is a huge city on the coast of the island. It's about a mile to the right of Skull Rock. **

**Her cousin's island is named Corrifica. It's about five-hundred miles away from Pirate Island. **

**Brynn's got her own island opposite of Corrifica known as Callacari. I'll get to the importance of that later.**

**Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and a few others from the television series are going to be in this. They come in about three weeks after Brynn's sixteenth birthday. The whole significance about that'll be explained later.**

**The Council of Seven is a group of these seven women. Two of them marry best friends and have a kid. One is a boy and the other is a girl who ends up having Brynn and her brothers (there are eleven). One of the men's brothers marries another member of the council who has Zack years later.**

**Hook is going to be dark in this. He and Brynn don't get along which you will see later. Smee is going to have a few secrets later. You know what they say, everything is not as it seems. **

**I think that's about it. If you have any questions or comments please review or pm me. I ask though that you please keep the language to a minimum. I don't cuss and I hear it enough at school and home to not want to really hear it. I can read it but I'd rather not hear it from someone.**

**REWIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Peter stood at the entrance to the club in shock.

Now you may be wondering why he was here, I mean, Peter Pan at a club in New York City? Crazy? Well that is until you know the reason for him being there. He wanted to forget.

Jane's daughter had told him she didn't believe in him and that her mother and grandmother were full of crap. The chain that had gone on for almost a century had been broken. Wendy, in fact, had died within the past year of old age.

That was his other problem. The Council of Seven had discovered that you could only stop aging in Neverland when you met the person you were meant to be with. Tigerlily and he were now teenagers because of it. That was the main reason he was able to be in New York.

He was about to walk through the black doors where he knew he could forget when he heard a woman begging. Turning to the left, he saw her, pinned to the brick wall be a man that looked to be way older. She looked about nineteen and he thirty, both bigger that Peter's fifteen looking self. He stepped forward to interfere when the man suddenly froze and the woman fell unconscious. The attacker stepped back before he was levitated off the ground three feet and flown back into a wall entering a world of darkness.

Peter looked around for the source and saw her with the woman. The chilling blackness concealed her figure so he couldn't see her face clearly. All that was visible was her shadow.

She chuckled giving him an idea that she could possibly read his mind. "I guarantee the view from the front is better than the back. And I agree, this darkness is pretty concealing." She said in a voice that had a hint of a musical quality to it. It flowed like honey and wrapped around him as if it were a spell.

A light appeared out of nowhere and Peter now got a look at the girl that had sent the perverted male into the wall. She looked to be no more than fifteen, the same as him and she was correct. The view was way better in the front and with light.

His eyes scanned her from bottom to top. Her feet were petite, nails perfectly trimmed and recently done. They were in a pair of black heeled sandals that gave her short 5'6 frame a good five inches in height. Her legs were long and creamy, free of scars of any other blemishes. They were concealed in a black denim skirt that came just above her mid-thigh with gold stitching. Her stomach was on view. The black tank top she wore came down to her ribs and then had fringe hanging off that swished back and forth when she walked. The sleeves gave perfect view to the tattoo on her left arm, just below her shoulder blade, of a silver sword with a blue hilt and a red rose that was wrapped around it by a dark green stem. She had pendant around her neck on a gold chain that had a crystal shaped heart that came to just at the base of her throat. Her neck was swanlike and she had golden earrings that came to her chin. Her hair was blonde, resembling the exact color of the sun or stars, which came down to her mid back in ringlets. Her lips were full and a light pink. Her nose was small and slender. Her lashes were long and black with gold sparkled in them.

Her eyes caught him off guard and would have hinted him of her abilities if the she hadn't sent the pervert sailing through the air with absolutely nothing. They weren't a normal color. They separated her from the humans around them that seemed to be ordinary and plain. The color was blue, but not a natural blue. They were a bluish violet that enchanted him to no end. It looked as if someone had taken a light blue and purple highlighter and blended them together. Not only that, they twinkled with gold and silver as if the stars were in her eyes, literally.

In short, she was gorgeous.

He remembered her statement and asked his suspicions. "Did you read my mind?"

She smiled, revealing her teeth. God, she was perfect. "Yes, but I can choose if I want to."

He nodded. "I'm guessing you're not from here then. Though I must ask if you are from Neverland, how did you get through the barrier?"

She chuckled. "I can get through the barrier as easily as you Peter Pan. And yes, I'm from Neverland; born and raised in Romalia to be exact."

The eternal boy raised his eyebrows. A Romalian girl in New York City? This didn't happen. Most people in the city hadn't gone beyond the wall, yet alone out of the second star. Yet this girl, this enchanting girl, had been able to get here as easily as he could. It was mind boggling,

Before he could say another word, an attempt to find out her name to be exact, she cocked her head to the side as if listening to something only she could hear. Sighing, she straightened up. "I'm really sorry to cut this short, but if my brothers find out I wandered off they're going to lock in my room and never let me out."

She turned to leave and he grabbed her left hand, ignoring the sparks he felt go up his arm. "Can I get your name?"

Her lips lifted into a smile. "There's no need for that. You'll get it the next time we meet."

Meet again? How did she already know that would happen? Her hand slipped out of his and she headed up the steps to the club's side door. "Oh, and Peter." She said turning around to meet his hazel green eyes. "It was enchanting to meet you."

When the door shut he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyes lingered on the door she disappeared behind. Who was she? Why was she in New York? What powers did she have?

The most important question to go through his head was this; when was he going to see her again?

**Chapter 1 is done. So those who asked when they were going to meet, there you go.**

**Chapter 2 is going to be why Brynn was at the club, it's also going to reveal some mutual friends the two have and introduce a few more. **

**Hook should be in Chapter 3, 4, or 5. It depends on how long I'm going to prolong their next meeting.**

**That's it for now.**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**2 weeks earlier**

"Brynnalynn! Get down here!" Nick yelled at his only sister. The winged horse she flew on hovered in the air over him.

The blonde princess scoffed at her favorite brother; though why he was she had no clue. Turning to the other side of her where her favorite parrot hovered, she gave the bird a look. "Do I have to go down and meet him?"

Iago looked at her. "No, you don't but you do have to go down there to help me with my feathers. I'm molting!"

Brynn laughed. "You're always molting. How Jasmine put up with you I'll never know."

He gave her a look. "Thanks Brynn thanks. I'll remember this the next time you want me to send a note to Galen at 2 AM."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Oh God no! I forgot!" urging her mare onward they landed in the courtyard within seconds.

"Brynnalynn!" the older boy shouted as she nearly ran him over in her haste to land.

"Sorry, Nicholas! I don't have time!" she yelled as the white mare landed on the cobblestone.

"What did you forget?" the bird said.

"It's Galen's sister's birthday. The two of us were going to take Courtney on a picnic at the mermaid lagoon so she could meet Marina and Corrent." Brynn hopped off Destiny, her head horse, and ran to the square with Iago on her heels.

"Ahh!" he screeched as Rebellia, Brynn's black tiger ran with them. "Why does the cat have to come with us?"

"You could stay behind." Brynn pointed out as she took off now flying three feet off the ground. One of her many powers that came with her position as the ruler of the Second Star was that she could fly without Pixie Dust, much like Neverland's protector Peter Pan. It came in handy, though she always carried a bag of Pixie Dust with her incase on an emergency or if Flara, her best girlfriend came with her.

They made their way to the house near the village square where Galen lived with Courtney and their parents. She landed on the doorstep and knocked. His mom Kennedy opened the wooden door.

"Brynnalynn! Darling come in!" the woman stepped aside. Dallas, Galen's father was in the library looking at papers most likely from the last council meeting. The man was part of Brynn's father King Dalvin's Council of State, which took care of the direct needs of the Romalian people.

"Galen's upstairs and Courtney getting ready." Dallas said smiling at the princess.

She nodded her head and headed up to Courtney's room. The girl was a year younger than Brynn at only fourteen. She had the same black hair as her brother and father and the light blue eyes of her mother.

"Brynn!" she screamed for her vanity desk. Her hair was pinned up and straight to her shoulders while Brynn's blonde curls were down to her mid back with only her crown adorning it. Courtney was dressed in a light blue dress that went down to her feet while hers was a lavender color with gold stitching at the end of the sleeves. They were both bare feet knowing that when they got to the lagoon they would more or likely get wet.

"You ready?" Brynn asked as the birthday girl nodded. They headed to the room down the hall which was Galen's.

Opening the door she froze in horror as she saw her boyfriend in bed with another girl, a brunette who she was guessing was Counselor Blackford's slut of a daughter on top of him, her tongue down his throat.

"What the hell?" Brynn asked staring at the two on the bed.

They flung away from each other at the voice and Galen's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend. "Brynnalynn?"

Tears poured down the blonde's face as she shook her head. "We're done." she stated simply before walking down the hall.

"You jerk! How could you?" Courtney screamed as she ran after Brynn who was fleeing down the steps to the door.

"What happened?" Kennedy asked seeing the princess in tears.

"My messed-up moron of a brother just cheated on Brynn with Diana!" Courtney screamed back as she followed her outside. Looking around she saw no one knowing that Brynn must have teleported to her room.

Back at the palace, Brynn was sobbing on her bed. Iago was on the table next to her canopy four poster bed while Spunky, her pet squirrel, was lying between her neck and shoulder blade. Rebellia was on the floor licking her hand in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Brynn! What happened?" two females screamed who Brynn knew were Flara and Nick's wife Rosalie. Flara was had red hair that looked like a flame and ice blue eyes that seemed to freeze anything with a glare. Her personality was fiery, always having a tendency to fly off at people in times of distress or annoyance. Rosalie was a fairy turned human. She had long curly brown hair that went to her hips. She always wore a red knee length dress with a green sash around the waist and a matching collar. She had a tan hat on her head that her bangs stuck out of and boots to go with it.

"My idiot brother cheated on her!" Courtney screamed as she walked into the room. The three girls walked over to the bed where Brynn lay. Flara stroked her arms while the other two did their best to comfort her.

After ten minutes, the blonde was still crying, when a woman came through the door. She was in a long aqua dress that went to the marbled floor. It was covered in black lace and was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up with the front decorated by an ornate silver crown. Her eyes were a deep blue with hint of green in them and her skin held a slight tan. Her lips were a dark red and her whole face held a look of distress at Brynnalynn's tears. The three girls stepped back as the older woman approached.

Brynn looked up, peering at her through her long black lashes. She sniffled before throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mom, how could he? I thought he loved me. Is there something wrong with me?"

Queen Tellathania held her daughter as she noticed that the three girls had evacuated the room for the mother daughter conversation. It broke her heart that that moron had her angel in such heartbreak and it made her want to send her husband and sons along with the members of the Council and the imperial guard on the boy. As a queen she knew that wasn't the best solution and would cause a lot of gossip and mistrust along the citizens of Romalia yet the mother in her was raging and demanding she be set loose so she could havoc on the idiot.

"You're perfect baby; he's just an inconsiderate loner. He never deserved you and honestly I couldn't stand the boy. I love his sister and mother and his father is a family friend, but I've always known something wasn't right with him. And if he prefers sluts, well good for him. I hope he catches something, god knows she would be the one to have some sickness." They both laughed. Diana Blackford was the daughter of one of the councilors that no one could stand. Hals was a weasel and claimed Brynn and her brothers were not going to be proper rulers for the city and the Second Star. For that comment alone, King Davlin had wanted him stripped of his title and would have, the only problem was finding someone to replace him. His wife, who he had married for money and status, had died a few years earlier and was just as snotty as he was and a pain in the neck. The princes had rejoiced when she died. Her daughter was a slut and had slept with almost every man who would take her. She was rude, deceitful, and had the brains of a sheep. Every person in the city knew of her whorish ways and most refused to get near her with a ten foot pole, no matter how much dignity they had. She was normally in bars or pubs flirting with rich scoundrels and thieves. If anyone were to a sex related illness, it would be her.

Brynn let out a watery chuckle at the thought of Galen getting sick because of Diana. Her mother was right. He wasn't worth her tears and was way more messed up than she thought. "Mom, I'm gonna head on over to the music room. Maybe playing something can help."

The older woman nodded before she teleported to the piano seat. If anyone knew anything about the princess besides her powers and position, it was her love of music. She could play the cello, guitar, piano, flute, clarinet, piccolo, oboe, a little bit of drums and the violin which was her favorite. She had an enchanting voice that sounded like an angel, some believing it held magical qualities to it. Brynn never said anything about it. No one knew but the Council of Seven if that rumor were true along with the ones of why she always carried pixie dust and everlasting water, legendary water that was said to have special healing properties for the magical forms the second star contained.

Brynn started to play a melody that had been stuck in her head for several days now. She had no lyrics or accompanying parts to go with it but had already written it down.

Finnegan found her there. The boy had been a childhood friend and was Zac's best friend. He had the opposite of Brynn's family situation, for while she had eleven older brothers he had eight sisters, five older and three younger.

"Blondie! Heard you kicked Galen to the curb. Been there, done that and I know how bad it stings."

The princess sighed. "What are you suggesting?"

He smirked and his hazel eyes lit up with mischief. "Remember two or three years ago? When we headed out of the Second Star and went to Earth for the night? I think it was your thirteenth birthday. We headed to LA and went to a club where you met and kissed Harry Styles." Brynn nodded, remembering the event fondly. "Well, why don't we do it again? We take a few of your older brothers, a few of my sisters, Tigerlily, Teardrop, Running Claw, Lionfish, and Flara and we head to NYC? We go to a club, get some drinks, wind down, take it easy, have fun, meet some people, and dance."

Shaking her head she sighed again before nodding, knowing there was no point in arguing. He jumped a foot of the ground and pumped his fist in the air before running off to tell people.

~about 3 days later~

Brynn twirled the martini in her hand bored as she watched her friends and family dance as is there was no tomorrow. Tigerlily and her brother, boyfriend, and best friend had ended up joining the party. Flara, Rosalie and Finn's sisters Noelle, Astrid, Melody, Harmony, Hope, Serenity, and Beauty were the girls brave enough join them while Brynn's brothers Nick, Dominick, Jonathon, David, and Eric tagged along to watch their sisters and party.

A weird feeling crawled down her spine and she turned to the side door of the club. Checking to make sure none of her supposed guardians were watching, she slipped over and headed out the door.

A girl a little older than her was pinned to the brick wall of the club by a man in his mid-thirties. She was about to leave, thinking it was prostitute when her thoughts cried out. Normally Brynn didn't read people's thoughts, preferring privacy but when a person was in distress their thoughts were a beacon.

Using her powers, she checked the girl's background. Daphne Simms was her name. She was eighteen years old and lived in Brooklynn which wasn't that far from this club. She was a freshman in college at NYU and had come with her friends for her birthday. Her little brother Dustin was thirteen and her sister Bailey was seven. Her mother was a nurse and her father was cop for the NYPD.

She was about to be raped. The thoughts going through the man's mind gave Brynn the shivers as of a wind had blown across her stomach or arms. It was her job to protect people. While she may not be from here, her duty was to her people and to the innocents and this girl was one. She couldn't let this go on.

Her rage at the monster was enough for her powers to send him flying back in the wall and unconscious as Daphne collapsed. His grip and her fear were enough to send her mind into overdrive and caused her to shut down. She slumped to ally floor and passed out.

She wasn't seriously injured. A little bit of bruising, a massive headache, and a little confusion would be her only problems. Brynn quickly composed a note.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I know you're going to need some help when you wake up to remember some stuff. So let me explain. You were attacked last night by a man in his mid-thirties. I stopped him in enough time so nothing severe happened. When you wake up his is more or likely unconscious so just walk back in the club and go to your friends. Happy Birthday by the way._

_I'm not a guardian angel and I normally don't do this. However, after this incident I figure you might need a little help in the future and from what I saw you're a good kid. Therefore if you want I will give you protection so if any emergencies such as this ever come again, I'll be there to help. Say in your mind "I need you" and I'll be there. I'm not a stalker. I just happen to be a girl a little younger than you who could help. _

_Choose wisely,_

_Brynnalynn,_

She slipped the note on the girls lap and froze as she realized they weren't alone in the ally. She reached out and sighed in relief as she recognized the boy though they had never met in person. He did know her father though and was only a few steps down in the power chain in Neverland than her. They also shared the same mortal enemy. Peter Pan.

His thoughts were mentioning something about the darkness making it so he couldn't see her and he wondered if she looked better in the front than the back. Chuckling she answered, unable to help herself. "I guarantee the view from the front is better than the back. And I agree, this darkness is pretty concealing." She lit the streetlamp near them and turned around.

Her eyes widened as she took in a boy her age. He looked about fifteen, which shocked Brynn considering he was known as the boy who never grew up and had looked about twelve years old for the past century. He was taller than her, though she was short already. He must be at least 5'10 and was well built. He wasn't bulky with massive muscles but you could tell he had been doing some heavy lifting lately. He was dressed normal in a pair of dark brown cargo pants, brown combat boots, a long sleeve green tee, and a dark green beanie over his tousled brown hair. His eyes were a deep green that had a hint of brown in them making them seem hazel almost. They pierced through her bluish purple gaze like razors and almost sent her flying. Her heart beat fast and her palms felt sweaty along with the fact it suddenly was warmer than the classic New York weather in early June. What was happening?

"Did you read my mind?" he asked with a voice that had almost a timber in it. She felt faint. Why? She wasn't the normal girl to get all fuzzy over a guy. She had never had a crush if you didn't count Harry Styles and that hadn't been anything more than that party she had with Finn. That also ended her free time without chaperones or bodyguards.

She smiled, almost shyly and wanted to smack herself in the face. "Yes, but I can choose if I want to." She answered almost quickly. Why on earth was she reassuring him of that? Did it really matter if he thought she was privy to other people's thoughts? Maybe she only cared because he could tell her father.

His eyes flashed over to the unconscious pervert on the ground. "I'm guessing you're not from here then." He saw that. Dang it! Why wasn't she careful? She all the time got on to the boys for being recluse with stuff saying that no one needed to know about private stuff yet here she was levitating someone off the ground and someone saw. "Though I must ask if you are from Neverland, how did you get past the barrier?"

The what? Oh, the barrier! It was like a protective coating that only someone with permission or power could get through. Peter was one of the only people that left the Second Star and that was only for stories to tell the lost boys, to get a new generation of the Darling family, or to just pass the time.

She decided on just stating the obvious and see if he would settle. "I can get through the barrier as easily as you can Peter Pan. And yes, I'm from Neverland; born and raised in Romalia to be exact."

His eyes widened at that and she knew why he was shocked. Most people refused to leave the walls of her hometown in fear of the dangers the island held. Tic Toc had given people quite a scare and not only that, Belch Mountain and the rest of the terrain was perilous in adventure that could result in danger quite quickly. There were several cliffs and ditches that could cause potential harm.

That was nothing compared to Earth. While everyone had knowledge of the planet, many refused to go in fear of getting stuck and studied for some of the many qualities the island gave, such as eternal life if you found your soul mate.

Before either of them could say anymore, a voice inside caught her attention. It was Running Claw, Tigerlily's older brother and future soul mate of Teardrop, Brynn's other friend and a girl that was practically Tiger's sister. He was looking around the rest of their party in search of her and his sister was joining him in search. While the two were friends with Peter, it was probably best they not know he was here or else they would question the two relentlessly.

_Suddenly her mind was pulled away in a vision of the future, another power of hers. It looked to be about two weeks from now and at her cousin's palace. Peter was chained against a wall, Smee and the rest of the pirate crew were carrying and unconscious Hook out the door, Zac was confused, and his people appeared to be in bondage. She had a key in her hand and was over near Peter, removing the cuffs from his hands and ankles. _

"_I told you we'd meet again." She whispered as she clicked his hands free._

_He took his wrist in his hands and rubbed the soreness from them. "Yes, you did. Never thought it was you though, Princess."_

_She scoffed before putting the key in her pocket on her belt. "Don't call me princess. Brynn is fine. I can't stand formalities between people I'm friends or will be friends with." Turning around, she walked over to Zac while Peter stayed where he was._

She shook her head in attempt to get her senses on track, always feeling disoriented after having a vision. She now knew this wasn't the last time she'd see him so she felt a lot more at ease for some reason with leaving him. "I'm really sorry to cut this short, but if my brothers find out I wandered off they're going to lock me in my room and never let me out."

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. A shock ran up and made her shiver at the touch. "Can I get your name?"

Brynnalynn smiled at the thought of leaving a mystery. Her brothers always complained she was cryptic as hell so why not show that to another person. "There's no need. You'll get it the next time we meet."

He looked perplexed as she pulled her arm away and walked up the steps back to the door of the club. For some reason she turned around and called out. "Oh and Peter." She met his green eyes one last time before saying a signature quote of hers. "It was enchanting to meet you."

She shut the door and closed her eyes, leaning back with a sigh. So that was the Peter Pan. As future ruler of the second star, she knew they were destined to meet and probably be close allies but that didn't feel platonic. She felt weak, as if leaving him hurt her and she wanted to go back out but already sensed he had vacated. Her mind flashed to a conversation she had with Tigerlily, Teardrop, Flara, Rosalie, and her mother. The latter two had been explaining what it felt and meant to be with your soul mate. The common term was to be "fated" with someone. It was eternal and stopped the two it affected from aging, freezing them at the age they were at for eternity, that is if they accepted it and performed a ceremony to officiate the bond. It was kind of like marriage, but normally came before. Her mother said that she hated being away from Father, saying it was painful and weakened her. She stated that when the two met and were together, that their strength was at its peak and if one or both of the figures involved contained magical properties, it strengthened their power. It also allowed the couple to heal faster and more efficiently if the other was there. In other words, she possibly just became fated with Peter.

"Brynn, where have you been?" she looked up to meet the fierce brown eyes of Tigerlily, one of her best friends and the Indian princess.

"Just stepped out for air. I promise I'm fine." She answered.

Tiger didn't look pleased with her statement. "What happened?"

This is when it sucked that she couldn't lie. She wanted to tell her friend that nothing could happen, but knew that if she lied she would poof into dust, her friends and family would be stuck on Earth, and Neverland would be destroyed by meteor storm. Sometimes, it sucked to be the chosen princess.

"I don't know for sure. I promise when I do I'll tell you but it may take a while. Till then, could you do me a favor?"

The dark haired girl nodded only to be shocked by her friend's request. "Can you tell me about Peter Pan?"

The Indian's eyes widened at the question. "What do you want to know?" she took Brynn's hand and pulled her towards the others.

Brynn sighed before answering. "Everything."

~The next morning~

"RAAAAH!" Brynn flung upright in bed and blinked fast, startled at the rude awakening.

Sighing angrily, she turned to the left and looked over at her at the perch near the doors to her balcony. "Iago." She said exasperated at the red mass of feathers.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea, mate." She turned to the bird next to her current annoyance. Skully was sitting next to Iago, looking at the bird responsible for the rude awakening she received.

A knock sounded at her door before she had the chance to berate the parrot again. "You're highness. Your father requests to see you in the throne room. Your mother and brothers have already assembled."

"Thank you, tell my family I'll meet with them shortly." She called to the guard. Turning to the birds. "I will continue this in a little while." The two flew out so she could change.

Ten minutes later, Brynn was dressed in a long cream dress that touched the floor. Her feet were bare, her crown was in place and the dress had the no sleeves which showed off her tattoo. She stepped into the throne room to find her entire family. All eleven of her brothers, their wives, her nieces and nephews, Finn and his sisters, her parent, Tigerlily and the other three Indians that accompanied them to the club, along with her parents and the captain.

Her father sat in his throne, dressed in dark black slacks, black boots, a red button down shirt edged in gold stitching, and his gold crown on his dark brown hair. He had passed along that hair and his dark brown eyes to all of her brother, Brynn being the only one to look like her mother.

Her parents looked no older than a day past twenty two. They had grown up together, both having their mothers as two of the most well-known members of the Council of Seven. They had waited to officiate their bond till they were twenty two, both wanting to be considered adults before they bonded. Her brothers had wanted the same thing so all of her family looked no older than twenty three.

"Brynnalynn, darling. Good you could join us." She walked over to her brother Nick as he addressed her. Rose held their daughter Elizabeth in her arms. The girl looked exactly like her mother, besides having her father's dark eyes. She was only four and was absolutely adorable.

"I know you are wondering why everyone is here. We normally don't meet all together unless something is wrong and I don't know if that is true. However, I have news." He paused for dramatic effect. That's where she got her dramatics from sometimes. "We are going to Corrifca till the New Years." Everyone started chattering. Flara went to Brynn and started blabbering on about Zac and wondering if he would recognize her. The blonde was occupied, knowing from her vision that this vision wouldn't start out as sunshine and rainbows. Hook was at her sister island and that was not a good thing. Wherever that pirate went trouble always followed.

Unknowing to anyone in that room. Brynn's fate was sealed that second, the future weaving itself into a horror story for the princess that would change everything.

**Tada! Chapter 2 is done. That was basically Brynn's version of why she was at the club plus a little spoiler for the next few chapters.**

**Two people reviewed and asked for Jake and his crew. There's Skully. It will take at least four or five chapters for the others to come in. This story takes place before they came to Neverland and why Peter left. Answer me this to those of you who have seen the TV series. If you count back, Peter should have met Wendy around the American Great Depression since he met Jane in World War II. The TV series appears to take place in modern day. Peter was in Neverland before he met Wendy. Shouldn't he have time to explore Neverland? It doesn't make any sense.**

**Another thing. Disney fluffs Hook up in the show. I mean, in the movie he tries to kill Peter with the bomb in the first one and the whole going off the plank thing in both of the movies. It the show it makes Hook seem like a softy. That's not a villain. That's a foil or someone who proves as a challenge or contrast to another character. Peter in my opinion has gone soft too. He and Hook are supposed to sword fight. They hate each other yet; the whole animosity between the two has been demolished to just pure annoyance. It's just downright disappointing so I'm fixing it.**

**I won't be able to update for a week or so. School starts back next Tuesday and I leave Monday for North Carolina and don't come back till late Saturday. The next chapter is going to be them arriving at Corrifica and how Peter ends up captured. Don't hate on Zac for that. There's more to it than you think.**

**See you guys! **

**Happy New Year! And I hope you had a Merry Christmas yesterday. As Jeff Dunham said, "Merry Christmas to all. Oh crap, I ran over your bike!" LOL!**


	4. Chapter 3

Peter flew through the clouds, his thoughts racing and consumed nothing but the blonde he had met. He had already came the conclusion they were possibly fated a while ago and that just made him sour ever higher through the night, determined to get to Neverland as fast as possible in attempt to hurry their meeting. It would do nothing he knew but he couldn't convince himself.

He landed on Corrifica, basically running to Zac. The older looking boy had requested knowledge of when Peter met his fated one, as he claimed he had already met his and was just waiting to tell her. He opened the door to Zac's throne room, where the king was now sitting on the throne, now reading a book.

The dark haired boy looked up and met Peter's eyes. "Peter, you look like someone gave you too much sugar. Did you go bother Hook again?"

Peter shook his head. "No, but I met a beautiful young girl." He knew Zac could gather from those words what had happed.

He was correct. The sixteen year old looked up in shock, his hazel eyes wide in disbelief. "Tell me you aren't pulling my leg? You met 'the one'?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "She's gorgeous and powerful. I met after she slammed this pervert into a wall with nothing."

Zac smiled. "That sounds like something my cousin would do. Brynn can't stand men that prey on the weak. She's coming here in a week or two along with the rest of the family." If Peter Pan knew anything about Zac it was that he adored his younger cousin. Brynnalynn Natalia was destined to be the most powerful form in the universe. She had control of all of the Second Star, which included Neverland where she currently resided. They were second cousins actually. His grandfather's twin married Brynn's mother's mom. They were so close though they ignored the whole second part of the equation.

"She's coming. Nice." Zac loved his family and saw them as much as he could. That wasn't a lot though. Queen Tellathania and King Calvin were normally busy ruling and Brynnalynn was preparing for her official coronation which would take place after her eighteenth birthday. He had personally never met the blonde.

He was about to respond when the door flew open and the worst thing imaginable walked in the room. Captain James Killian Hook and the crew of Jolly Rodger stepped into the room with smug smiles on their faces. Zac stood up from his throne and walked towards the pirate. His eyes were a blaze with rage and the codfish breaking into his home. "What meaning do you have here Hook? You know you are not welcome here. Don't make me call my cousin. God knows she would love to go a few rounds with your butt."

The evil pirate smirked. "Your Highness, I am fully aware with the fact that Brynnalynn can't stand the ground I walk upon and would like nothing better than to send my essence into oblivion. However, that won't happen this time. She'll have no clue what I'm doing."

"Don't get cocky. My family will be joining me here next week. If you are still here, there will be nothing stopping her from kicking you and your crew to kingdom come; she won't have to kill you to do it either. Why tarnish her clean record of no causalities at her hands with the likes of you?" Zac sneered at the monster.

Hook just stood there. "It's a shame she'll have to kill you to get rid of me. You certainly won't hand me over." Before Zac could get another word in, hook spoke an incantation that caused the boy's hazel eyes to swirl with pigments of black and blue. When they stopped swirling his eyes were so dark you couldn't see the pupil.

Bill Jukes, Noodler, and a few other pirates Peter couldn't name grabbed him and handcuffed him to the wall behind Zac's throne. Hook smirked at the boy who sat on the throne. His face now contained a cruel look on it.

"Now," said Hook with a cruel grin. "Where we begin?"

~ A week and a half later~

Brynn watched the waves hit the side of the boat her parents insisted they take to Corrifica. Since it was a family trip, her parents insisted they use natural transportation instead of Brynn teleporting everyone. Saved more of her energy yet put the trip getting their longer.

The blonde let her thought wander to Peter. After talking with her mother and the Council of Seven, Brynn had come to the conclusion that they were indeed fated, though how she broke this news to anyone, especially him or her father and brothers, was unknown. Brynn knew that conversation wouldn't come soon with her brothers and father yet Peter was another story. Her powers showed that he was on Corrifica so they would meet there, and they would probably talk in the next few days. The exact date wasn't set so she couldn't see how much time she actually had.

That was the thing about her future seeing that sucked. Unless something was going to happen and there was no way around it or she was making a decision and needed to see the options, she had no clue what was going to happen. Besides the whole deal with getting headaches it was really handy.

She sighed. 'This is great I'm so bored or so crazy that I'm talking to myself and proving that my powers are gifts to my own head.' Yep, she lost it.

"Finally gone nuts, shorty?" she scowled at the voice of her annoying older brother. Max was the closest to her by age, only being a year and a half older than her; he was also the most annoying. He always was on her nerves. His wife Clarissa was psychotic and hated her guts for being the one chosen to rule the Second Star. The witch was pregnant and while everyone was happy to be getting a new addition to the family, when Galen cheated Brynn had top priority. Honestly Brynn didn't try to get attention, it just happened. Clary, as everyone called her, didn't get that fact or she did and didn't care.

"You're only an inch or two taller than me, Maxi. Don't be calling me shorty. And have you looked in a mirror, your hair looks like a porcupine." She smiled slyly. The boy was obsessed with his hair.

Max quickly flung himself over the side of the boat and looked at the water. His hair was fin.  
>"Screw you Brynn." He seethed at his baby sister before stalking off.<p>

Laughing rang out from behind the princess; she turned to see Flara, Teardrop, Tigerlily, and Chasity. The latter was Finn's youngest sister at only fourteen. She had a thing for one of Brynn's friends on Calacari. She looked like her brother except with blue eyes instead of brown and long ebony black hair. She had slight freckles dusted on her cheeks and was as sweet as a butterfly.

"That was priceless Brynnie." She said giggling in between words. She along with her niece and nephews were the only ones that got to call her Brynnie. Anyone else got thrown into a wall or had their hair set on fire.

The other girls nodded. "So," Flara spoke while they all leaned down and watched the waves. "Tiger was telling us all you were really interested in one Peter Pan."

They all had devious smiles on their faces that made Brynn blush and glare at the Indian princess. "Spill." Teardrop demanded. She looked a lot like Tiger. The only differences were that she had bangs, her eyes were a slightly darker brown, and that her moccasins weren't as decorative as the princess's. She was also a lot more likely to take control of a relationship. It was why she went so perfect with Running Claw. Tiger's older brother was fated to her and the two had known for quite a while; unlike Tigerlily and Lionfish who had hated each other for years. The two were so different they disagreed on everything which was going to become one of their greatest qualities when they finally realized they were meant for each other.

Part of her wanted to pretend nothing happened, but that might be considered lying and with the fate of the Second Star on her words, she couldn't take a chance. "I met him when we were in New York. When I stepped out to get some air, I found this girl about our age shoved against a wall about to get raped. I stopped it. Peter saw and we talked." That was the truth.

"But then why did you ask about him?" Tiger prodded.

Brynn sighed. "I think we might be fated."

Complete silence; no one said a word. The faces around her were total shock.

"What?" Chasity asked in a whisper.

She chuckled. "Remember that feeling Mom and Rose talked about when they met Nick and Dad?" they all nodded. "I felt all of that when Peter and I met."

They all started squealing in delight. "Brynn is fated!"

"What?" turning around, Brynn saw her mother and Rose.

All the teens looked sheepish. The blonde was the one who actually spoke. "Mom. Rose. I was planning on telling you. I honestly just realized it a few days ago."

"I know Brynnalynn. I have seen your turmoil. I just never thought it would be this. Now, who is the boy?" her mother asked.

Brynn looked down, preparing herself for their reactions. "Peter Pan."

Rose fainted in shock. The princess quickly revived her. "You're fated with Peter Pan?"

"Shh." The girls demanded. They all were practically running with trepidation, all terrified of what would happen if the king or any of the boys found out. Finn might not be as bad but the others, Peter better run.

The blonde nodded to her sister in law, before turning to her mother. The older woman's eyes were wide with surprise. "All my babies are either fated, married, or all three."

"Mom, are you ok?"

The dark blue eyes staring back nodded. "I can't say I'm not unhappy with fate for this. Peter has saved Neverland too many times to count. He's mischievous, handsome, a fighter, and completely loyal. You got a good draw for this my daughter." Brynn smiled before hugging her mother. "Now what are we telling your father or brothers about this?"

She gulped, knowing that no matter what she did that conversation wasn't going to be pleasant. "Well…" she started.

"Your Highness." A voice sounded out from behind them and she turned to see the Captain of the Guard, Daniel Greenback. "Your majesty I hate to interrupt but your husband wishes to speak to you."

The queen nodded before heading with him to find the king.

Brynnalynn turned to her friends and smiled.

"Has anyone noticed we stopped?" Chasity asked looking around.

They all followed her gestures and realized the same conclusion. The princess looked up and saw the mountains of Corrifica behind the palace part of the ship. Excited the journey was over, she flew thirty feet in the air to see the peaceful and perfect island she knew of. Nothing could have prepared her for the damage that stood in its place.

Smoke drifted into the dark clouds that had settled over the land mass, making it seem the time was much later. The houses in the town were scorched and nothing but charred wood. The walkway looked uneven, as if someone had not paved it correctly. Windows were broken, trash was littered all over the beach, and the people were gone. It was as if she had stepped into a ghost town. The only light came from inside the castle, proving the place had some life on it.

Brynn was about to ask what had happened till she saw the monstrosity sitting in the harbor. The wood black and had seen better days. The cannons shown like knives in the darkness while the sails contained stripes of red and black. The red was for blood that the captain craved and the black for the sorrow and despair it left in its wake.

Her eyes turned to palace again as the pieces fit together with the visions of the past her gifts gave. Rage bubbled inside her as her teeth grit at the thought of the monster, there was nothing human about him, that had caused this mess.

Captain James Killian Hook.

**Tada! I was not expecting to update so soon. Truth is when I got North Carolina, not much to do. The two older of my cousins are obsessed with video games and there is only so much you can do with five year old twins. My little brother had been playing on his tablet while I've been writing this. **

**New Years? Fireworks in the front yard and watching the ball drop while drinking sparkling grape juice. Sometimes it sucks being underage. **

**As I said nothing much has happened. So for the story, the plot is starting finally. Speaking of which, I have about twenty different ways to take this story after I do something really cruel (Let's just say that when this happens, Jake, Izzy and Cubby come in along with Starkey and Bones). I am more or likely doing an author's note when that time comes. Don't hate Zac, Brynn's about straighten him out. You also get to see some more of her kicking the crap out of Hook. That will happen a lot towards the end. **

**Guess that's it. See you and happy New Year. The rest of us school kids head back next week. I feel your pain.**


End file.
